


[SG世界观注意]约炮约到前任怎么破？

by Kornblume



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: M/M, SG背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume





	[SG世界观注意]约炮约到前任怎么破？

约炮约到前任怎么破？

给二十四炖的肉（。  
CP：SG探长X幻影  
•纯肉，无剧情，为肉而肉反正是给小伙伴写的，也当做练习！  
•硬要说的话大概是个约炮约到前任结果被酱酱酿酿的事情。  
•口味有点重。  
•拟人警告。感觉这辈子拆卸都写不了机体了OJZ。  
※先给少爷还有探长（不管是正常世界的还是镜像世界的）都跪一下（。对不起QAQ

 

09:00P.M.  
已经超出约定时间一个小时了。  
幻影看了看手机，将玻璃杯里最后一点红酒饮尽，轻轻放回桌面，起身，拿起外套准备离开酒店房间。  
他头一回被妹子放鸽子。  
约炮之事，他也算是有经验有门道的那种，虽然他经过了一段时间的沉淀期——他的前任把他吃得死死的，成天折腾花样百出，导致幻影在那段时间完全没空。前不久他硬是跟对方掰了，恢复自由状态后又开始打开微信，摇一摇，约。  
不过正儿八经的约，今天还是单身后的第一次。  
幻影聊天的时候碰到个萌萌哒的软妹，接触了一阵发现挺对胃口的，于是试探着问了下对方的意思，妹子扭捏几下，答应了。于是幻影订好酒店房间后把号给她发了过去，自己就先开车过来等着。考虑到妹子害羞或身体不适临时变卦的可能性，幻影带上了PSP，打算不行就打两盘游戏走人。不过他完全没想到的是，妹子居然放了他鸽子。  
微信也没回。  
唉。你直说你怕不敢来不就成了，我又不会找到你摁着艹，多禽兽啊。  
幻影最后给她发去消息说，我要先回家了，下次有空请你喝咖啡吧。  
但妹子秒回，你等我一下，我过来了。  
于是幻影挑挑眉，一边转身坐回房间柔软的沙发上，一边跟妹子聊天：你路上耽搁了吗？  
妹子：不是的，公司有点事，临时加了点班。让你久等了对不起>///<！  
幻影：我没事。你吃饭了吗，要不要我帮你叫点东西？  
妹子：QwQ不用了啦，我在路上啃了个面包……而且都九点了，再吃我会长胖的！  
幻影：好吧。  
妹子：我到了！有点紧张……你不要怕我哦！  
幻影忍不住笑起来。  
照片都见过了，声音也听过了，还有什么好怕的？  
他走到门口，正好妹子敲响了门。  
这个敲门的位置……妹子似乎有点高？幻影比了比那个高度，琢磨着对方大概身高几何。  
他做好心理准备，打开门的瞬间笑容却僵住了。  
门外的男人对他微微一笑，暗褐色的眼睛充满戏谑之色：“我来了，亲爱的，让你久等了。今晚玩些什么好呢？”  
幻影毛骨悚然。  
CTM！约炮怎么会约到前任！说好的妹子呢？！说好的软妹呢？！我艹！  
他试图把EX关在门外，怎奈这招已经玩过无数次了，对方不费吹灰之力就破了他的防守，悠然自得地进来之后，从内反锁了房门。  
幻影真是后悔死了。发自内心的后悔。他就不该为了看什么夜景讲究什么情调选到顶楼，这会儿逃都没地方逃了。  
冷静。幻影，冷静。他这么对自己说，然后抬头，尽量让表情看起来自然些：“探长，怎么是你？”  
探长脱掉外套，慢慢逼近他，直直把他逼到落地窗前，将手撑在幻影头边，笑了：“怎么不能是我？你该不会以为单方面分手就能甩了我吧？”他拉过幻影的右手，放在唇边吻了一下，“你以为这都是巧合吗？亲爱的，我可是做了你好几年的投资分析师，连你喜欢什么样的女人都不知道那我真是白干活了。”  
幻影一阵恶寒，赶紧把手抽了回来：“好好好，单方面分手是我不对，那今天我们就好好谈一谈，然后和平分手，行吗？”  
探长审视地看着他。  
“虽然我喜欢风险，”探长靠近几分，嘴唇轻蹭着幻影的脸，“但是……我讨厌投资失败。”  
又是这招。认真地说，幻影讨厌探长这样，因为他每次都能被探长这样放倒。  
当探长抬起他的下巴让两人嘴唇相触开始第一个深吻时，幻影已经有点站不稳了。  
他情不自禁地伸手抓住探长的手臂支撑身体，而对方几乎将他抵死在玻璃窗上，有意无意地用下体顶着他的那部分，直到幻影再也无法忍耐：“该死，你到底想干什么？！”  
他拽过探长的衣领，将对方摔在沙发上，然后倾身压上去。幻影狠狠地瞪着他的前任男友，相当不爽：“怎么，以前你的那股狠劲儿呢？被吃了？”  
探长闻言，像是忍不住似的，爆发出一阵大笑。  
幻影一口咬上他的脖子，含混不清地怒道：“不准笑我！”  
“哦当然，”探长终于笑够了一般，缓缓抚摸着幻影的腰部，把衬衫往上推了些，好让自己的手掌接触到他的皮肤，“我只是没想到，你已经这么如饥似渴了。”  
“你——”  
“嘘。”探长另一只手按在幻影唇上，而后用拇指轻抚着它，“可是，我今天加了班，实在有点累……不如，你自己勤劳些？”  
幻影瞪大了眼。  
探长笑得更加……更加刺眼了。刺眼得幻影想狠狠揍他一顿。  
“不做算了。”幻影从探长身上下来，收敛起表情，背对着他收拾东西准备溜之大吉。  
几秒静默。  
“唉。”一声听起来非常无奈的叹息。  
下一秒，幻影便被拽住手臂跌进了探长怀里。  
耳畔是濡湿的吐息，幻影感到自己的耳垂被探长轻轻咬住玩弄着，而那双搭在自己腰身上的手正急不可耐地除去衣料的阻碍——探长了解幻影的身体，他知道最快挑起幻影欲望的方法，同样也知道怎样折磨这位养尊处优的小少爷。  
幻影讨厌死了这个体位，他根本毫无反击之力，只能被禁锢在探长怀里。“这不公平！”幻影想要挣脱探长，他的反抗换来的是生理快感的攻击——探长握住他的性器上下套弄着，手指灵活得可怕，那种爱抚几乎要把幻影都烧灼起来，他无力地依靠着探长，闭上眼将头别到一边。  
“你真该看看的，”探长在他耳边低语，嗓音色情又充斥着诱惑力，“它已经迫不及待了。”  
幻影低喘着，默然拒绝面对。  
“看着它，这是命令。”话虽如此，探长的口吻仍然听上去十分的轻松愉快，然而幻影知道，如果自己不照做的话将会有怎样的“惩罚”——开什么玩笑，他曾经可是吃过苦头的，那次他反抗了探长的恶趣味，接下来探长便一面笑着一面把他折磨得几乎崩溃，无论幻影怎样低三下四地哭着哀求他进入自己，满足自己，那个该死的风险投资爱好者却不予理睬，继续玩弄自己的身体直到最后……  
见鬼，别再想那些了！幻影咬着牙，按探长的要求注视着自己被他玩弄的画面。实际上，幻影也有自己的小算盘，他倒是很想看看探长在他的挑逗下抛却理智的模样。于是他侧过脸去，暧昧地蹭着探长的脸：“探长，你顶着我了。”  
他对自己的声音和语气有十足的把握，幻影肯定他们听上去有着恰到好处的魅惑感，如他所料，探长眯了眯眼，勾起嘴角：“所以呢？”  
幻影刻意放缓了动作，他离开探长的怀抱，跪在地上，双手轻抚着探长的膝盖：“所以……不如我们换个玩法？”

“今天你很积极嘛。”探长暗色的眼眸落在那个埋头在他双腿间努力取悦着他的脑袋上，他的目光中带着真实的愉悦和快感，还有些赞许的意味，“还是说太久没人满足你？”他说着又将自己的性器往幻影嘴里抽送，后者在第一瞬间似乎有点想逃离的意味，然而却忍耐住了探长的刻薄对待，用舌尖舔着口里的巨物，竭尽可能地去满足对方。  
快点结束这一切就好了，结束之后我再约炮我就是撒比。幻影心里冷嘲道，你该高兴我没一口咬断你的命根子，否则的话……  
然而此时，探长的声线带着几分冷意在他头顶响起：“看到你这么努力，我想我应该给你一点奖励，对吗？”幻影正要抬头望向他时倒被探长抢占了先机——对方拉开他的头，捏住他的脸颊迫使他张开嘴，然后将几片药片一样的东西扔进了他嘴里，并强迫他咽下去。  
幻影慌不择路地后退试图远离危险，他奋力咳嗽着干呕着想要把那些药片吐出来，动作太大以至于他狠狠撞上了背后的矮几，痛得他俯身跪倒在地上拼命喘息。  
他已经懒得去问“你给我吃的是什么”这种白痴到像没做过爱一样的问题了，这种时候除了春药还能被喂什么？总不见得是糖片吧？！  
可令他更没想到的事还在后面，探长似乎很乐于欣赏他这副狼狈的模样，他不紧不慢地从外套内侧口袋里摸出一袋包装完好的注射器，看着幻影于事无补的挣扎，将它拆开，然后挽起左手衬衫袖口，为自己注入内中的液体。  
幻影似乎意识到了什么，他那逐渐混沌的大脑用尽最后一丝清明的情绪告诉他：快逃，快逃，逃离这个恶魔！  
探长注射完毕之后发出一声意味不明的叹息，他将耗尽的注射器扔进垃圾桶，戏谑地看着幻影在面前跌跌撞撞的模样，笑道：“我这么爱你，怎么舍得让你再次逃跑呢？”  
“……你敢对我用毒品！”幻影筋疲力尽地躺倒在地上，身体内像是燃烧起一把熊熊烈火，除了探长，谁都不能使他熄灭。  
探长从沙发上起身，向他走去：“唉。我亲爱的小少爷，这不是什么毒品，这只是一种美好的……能使恋人之间相处更加融洽的小道具。药剂在我们体内融于血液，然后通过我们的体液再度融合……从今往后，我们就只属于彼此了。”  
他把幻影从地上抱起来走入套房的卧室内，动作温柔地让幻影躺在床上，然后拖延时间般地除去他们的衣物——幻影在他手指有意无意的触碰下发出的呻吟很让他满意，探长奖励性地吻了吻他的额头，分开幻影的双腿，说道：“不过有一点。第一次融合对你来说会很疼的，忍耐一下如何？”  
他说完便撞入幻影体内，情欲都盖不住的疼痛感直接让幻影哭喊了出来：“出去！退出去！探长，这不行！”  
很明显的是，探长并不会理会他。认真地来说，探长最喜欢看他在自己身下被折腾得哭泣不止的模样，平时的幻影藏在礼貌的冷漠之下，那种禁欲的面具在他上床之后被自己打得粉碎，这令探长非常满意。  
“我说过了亲爱的，”探长低头亲吻他，一边缓缓地抽送起来，“才用过这个药物，现在做会很疼。不过我会尽量温柔些……”  
幻影感到血液崩腾翻涌，热度逐渐攀升，疼痛与快感并存，他抬起手臂环住探长的肩颈，后仰着脖子任由探长在他的皮肤上留下一个又一个爱欲的印记：“那就快点！该死，我不想被痛死在床上……啊！天……你就不能快些！”  
“急什么？”探长话音刚落就被底下的幻影翻身压了过来，他的那位高傲的恋人恨恨地瞪着他，坐直了身体，将手撑在探长腹部，抬起自己的臀部后又立刻坐下。这个姿势插入得足够深，快感如同电流一般从结合处蹿到头顶，幻影头皮一阵发麻，然后听见了探长忍耐不住的笑声。  
“笑什么你这混蛋？！”幻影继续着自己的动作，然而他始终小心翼翼，直到探长扶住他的腰，狠狠往下，“探长！！！”幻影没有机会说完后面的话，探长主导着这一切，他在幻影抬起腰身时紧追不舍，几乎令对方没有喘息的时间。坐在他身体上的幻影完全靠他的支撑才没软下身子来，可他已经克制不住了，药物已经完全溶在血液里，性器顶端往外渗着液体，交合处也是濡湿一片，汗水不断沿着肌肉滑落，整个房间内都是性爱的淫靡气味。幻影视野内模糊一片，他的眼泪掉落在探长胸腹上，炙热滚烫，此时却显得更加色情。  
肉体相撞的声音充斥耳膜，幻影只觉某种原始的冲动占据了他，占据了一切——  
当探长将精液全部射在他体内时，最初的疼痛感已经消磨过去，随即，情欲汹涌而来，不知倦怠和满足地叫嚣着。探长坐起身与他接吻，并将幻影翻过身去背对着他，然后从后面进入。  
“这里是我的。”探长咬着幻影颈部，低语道，“你的一切都是我的，你属于我。”  
幻影已经无暇顾及探长在说什么，他只想被进入得更深，他只想贴合得更加紧密，他反手抓住探长的手臂，乞求他满足自己。  
“你不会再离开我了，亲爱的。”探长的声音若即若离，“这次的投资是我最大的成功，你说呢？”  
少他妈废话，快操我。  
这是幻影被情欲吞噬前最后的想法。  
至于之后怎么办……他想自己大概没那个机会再去约炮了。  
【END】


End file.
